Its The End of the World as we Know It
by Trill the Mass Murderer
Summary: YESS! A SASHALOBOTO FIC! Just pretend Loboto and Crispin lived after all. Milla and Crispin get kidnapped, Sasha and Loboto end up having to work together and get them back! R&R please!


Well this is it. Sasha/Loboto. Just pretend Loboto lived threw falling out of the tower. Please? I would love you forever if you R&R nicely.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing of Psychonauts except for my chick that shows up and I do not own any REM songs. (although I did down load one song!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whispering Rock in the Under Ground HQ:

"Sasha, Milla, I have a mission for both of you to go on." Ford Cruller told them. Sasha nodded. Not a happy sure-all-do-whatever- nod. An unexcited nod. He didn't care for missions. Normally they had no point in doing them. Probably something about getting groceries for him or something.

Nein laughed at this predicament. Ford didn't.

"What's so funny Nein?" He asked in a not very happy way.

Sasha's face went strait. "Oh nothing," He mumbled. He adjusted his collar nervously as Milla giggled. "I was just wondering, what was the mission again?" He asked as if he had told him and he wasn't listening. Though he was and he hadn't said yet.

"Their is a psychic." Ford explained. "We think he is male. He went crazy. He has extremely advanced psychic powers. No one is exactly sure how yet but we need to find him. He is stuck on the island where the asylum Thorny Towers is located. I know you've been there before, that's where you defeated Dr. Caligosto Loboto. The asylum still just barely stands. He was last spotted minutes ago there." Sasha nodded to tell he was listening and Milla raised her eye brows in interest. "You must capture him and bring him back here. He will be put in solitary confinement."

"Don't you think this is a bit late to tell us?" Milla asked. They both looked at her and there was a long silence. "I mean, couldn't you have told us earlier? This is kind of late darling."

"I could've," Cruller said and scratched his head. "But we needed a spot of location first."

Sasha raised one eyebrow and adjusted his glasses. "So this is an emergency mission?" Ford nodded. "Then we should get going!"

"Hurry up!" Ford yelled. Milla and Sasha looked at each other and nodded. Sasha and Milla ran down to the docks.

As soon and Milla saw the canoes she mumbled. "That's it, I'm levitating." and she did so. Sasha followed her with the best levitation as he could but of course, Milla was the best levitation instructor and probably no one, could beat her.

Sasha saw Milla land on the island. He landed next to her. "Where do you think he is?" Sasha asked her as he was looking around frantically. Milla bit her bottom lip. "What's that noise?" He asked. There was a faint noise coming from the Asylum.

"Hm..." Milla mumbled as she widened her eyes. "I don't know.."

Back in the other side of Thorny Towers:

The radio sang, "_That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds and snakes, an aero-plane and Lenny Bruce is not afraid. Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn - world serves its own needs, dummy serve your own needs. Feed it off an aux speak, grunt, no, strength, no, Ladder start to clatter with fear fight down height. Wire in a fire, representing seven games, a government for hire and a combat site. Left of west and coming in a hurry with the furies breathing down your neck. Team by team reporters baffled, trumped, tethered cropped. Look at that low playing! Fine, then. Uh oh, overflow, population, common food, but it'll do. Save yourself, serve yourself. World serves its own needs, listen to your heart bleed dummy with the rapture and the revered and the right, right. You vitriolic, patriotic, slam, fight, bright light, feeling pretty psyched. It's the end of the world as we know it._"

"Hello?" a voice from the other side of Thorny Towers yelled. A female voice. The two people who heard the voice from the far side they were on exchanged scared glances.

"Quick! Hide!" One of them yelled. They both ran behind a large pile of rubble that was pressed up against a wall that was still standing.

Right after the too shadowy people did that, Milla and Sasha were exploring the radio that had been turned on. Sasha turned it off not being able to stand the racket of loud rock music as Milla was just getting into the beat of it.

"Some one was just here," Sasha mumbled. "The song it was on was the first song. That would mean, they haven't gotten far." Sasha adjusted his glasses. He didn't know what he was looking for but whatever it was, it wasn't going to be far.

Milla was looking at Sasha's thinking face. She thought it was always so cute the way he could stand there so still and keep concentration. She always thought Sasha was cute. He could do anything and make it attractive. She liked him a lot. She just didn't want to tell him.

She just started think about what it would be like if they were together, when she saw something at the corner of her eye. "What was that?" She gasped as she looked the way she saw it. Sasha looked the way she did and just waited.

Meanwhile, at the same time Milla saw a figure, so did one of the people hiding behind the rubble and the wall. "What was that?" They whispered silently looking the way they saw it.

"What?" The other one asked. He paused to think a moment. "How could you have seen anything, your going blind!" He yelled to the person.

"I see colorful blurs," It whispered back with an accent. "And that one, was moving. I'm going to follow it." He started walking away.

"No, Crispin!" The other person whispered loudly. "Your gonna blow our cover!"

Crispin just ignored him and kept on going trying to find out were the shadowy figure went to.

Milla whispered to Sasha, "Stay here," He muttered. "I'm gonna find it!" Without letting Sasha speak she walked away. She went into the part of Thorny Towers that had, probably, the most rubble all over the place.

Just as she was about to quite looking for it, she saw it in the corner of her eye. As soon as she turned her head, she saw it again at the corner of her eye. And again! And yet again!

She was beginning to become very very frightened when she felt something, like hands, grabbed her shoulders from behind. "SASHA!!!!" She yelled and both her and the entity disappeared.

Crispin went farther into Thorny Towers trying to avoid Sasha for he didn't know were Milla went. He went to the part with the most rubble.

He stopped to look around. Everything seemed normal, TOO normal. He started to walk away when something grabbed his shoulders. He quickly got away but bit his large lip so hard it started to bleed badly. He felt the blood drip down his chin and heard the noise of it hitting the floor. He ignored it. He was too frightened to do anything.

As soon as he started to calm down he felt the pressure of hands gripping his shoulders agian and before he could react the hands pushed him down and he disappeared.

--

Minutes later, Sasha stood impatiently waiting for Milla. She hadn't come back for over fifteen minutes and he was starting to get worried. Something could have happened to her in a run down asylum probably full of crazy loons!

He started walking the way were Milla went to go look for her. He made it half way to the large pile of rubble before he stopped to think. This was going to be anything but smart, but he had to do it, for Milla and for is sake of never finding love again. Of course, we all know our beloved little Sasha has a crush on Milla as well and she has feelings for him, just neither of them know it.

He started walking again when something from behind grabbed hold of his long jacket and a hand covered his mouth. The person holding Sasha threw him down to the ground still covering his mouth with their left hand.

Sasha tried to break free but each time he struggled, the grip got tighter. He looked down at the hand covering his mouth. He hadn't realized it before but, the skin tone was a light blue color. He thought this odd before realizing who it was. He started trying to say something over his hand.

"Shh!" They whispered. "Don't let 'em hear you! We're in this together and we're doing the same thing. I'll help you if you help me, got it?" Still not showing their face, they let go of Sasha and let him talk.

Sasha turned around to see his enemy. Dr. Caligosto Loboto. Not looking like the insane dentist he had encountered weeks ago, he wasn't wearing in shower cap, and only wearing long pants so you could see all the morbid cuts and scraps all over his chest, back, and stomach. "W-we defeated you!" Sasha stammered, flabbergasted. He didn't believe it but, how could he not believe it if his enemy they just killed only weeks ago, be sitting right in front of him.

Dr. Loboto rolled his eyes. "You _thought_," Here Dr. Loboto paused. "You defeated me. After I got blasted out of the 7 story tower." He smiled finishing his sentence. "You never did find my body did you? Hm, spooky..." He said sarcastically. "No, actually, I happened to land on my knees, believe it or not, I had a broken leg for a week or two but I tended to myself, healed quickly, and pulled myself outta the rubble. Haven't eaten in weeks but, I haven't dehydrated yet, for I got blasted by this creek over here," Here he pointed and a stream of water. "It's not entirely clean but I get by."

Sasha narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with me?" He asked suspiciously. He licked his lips and then started gnawing at them, trying not to be worried.

Loboto noticed Sasha biting his lips. "Don't do that," He commanded and tapped his lips lightly. "You'll end up with chapped lips like Crispin's." Sasha obeyed. Loboto did his half smile again and looked to the floor. "Let's cut to the chase, we are both looking for the same chick."

"Chick?" Sasha asked wondering. Maybe Loboto still was insane he just looked different. "No were looking for a male. He was supposed to be here. He is supposed to have very advanced psychic powers."

Loboto shook his head, no. "Uh uh." He said trying to tell him "no". "I know who you are looking for. Sorry to burst your bubbled but, he's a she."

Sasha nodded, yes not wanting to argue.

"She's not a regular psychic." He muttered nodding. "She's a witch. A different kind of psychic. It's almost like magic. Do you believe in it?"

Sasha nodded, no. "Never have, never will." He stated. "The people who say they are witches, are just pretending to be psychics."

"Not all of them." Loboto explained. "She is more powerful then you think. She has more abilities to do more things."

Sasha narrowed his eyes. "How do you know this?" He asked.

"We've encountered her before. She a young, bad, chick who had gone insane to the extreme!"

"Who is 'we'?"

"The little voice in my head." Loboto paused. "No I'm joking. Me and Crispin. The blue-ish green-ish haired person. He survived but he just left to go find out what the movement he saw was. It was probably the girl."

Sasha stared blankly. He couldn't handle this information at once. Loboto and Crispin, (He didn't exactly know Crispin but he learned a lot of things about him from Rasputin.) were, in fact, alive, this person they are going after is a witch, not a regular psychic, and may have Milla right at that very moment.

"Your female, Milla, right?" Loboto made sure then continued. "She went to go follow the same thing Crispin did. Crispin knew, but he didn't want the witch around and annoy what was left of the asylum. Me and Crispin."

Sasha nodded understanding what he was saying. He was worried on believing him though, because he was the psycho dentist who had a fascination about preforming a certain type of lobotomy on humans.

Loboto gave him the answer to the problem like he could see right threw him. "You know, I'm not psycho, I was, but, I realize what I was doing before and I've stopped."

Sasha looked at him interested. "Really? Hard to tell!" He said and smiled. Loboto laughing along and hit him in the shoulder lightly.

While they were in enjoying this humorous moment they heard something behind the rubble pile. They ducked down quickly and shut up.

"Well!" said a person with a deep voice but sure enough a female voice from behind the rubble pile. "I know you're hear! I've got your girl and guy and I'm not afraid to do _anything_ to them!"

Loboto couldn't handle it anymore. He wanted Crispin back and he was sure Sasha wanted Milla. He stood up. "What do you want for them?" He said quickly. The person noticed him. She was wearing a long cloak, blue pants, and a black shirt. She had short black hair and didn't look happy.

"Come get them. I dare you." She muttered. "Bring me Truman, then I'll see about arranging a deal"

Loboto paused and whispered "Truman?" He didn't know who this was, so he looked over at Sasha who looked to the floor.

Sasha knew. Lili Truman's Father. He was one of the greatest pyschonauts ever. What could she need Truman for? He stood up and looked at the girl. "What do you want with Truman?"

The girl chuckled evilly. "Agent Nein. You've made it. I thought I saw you in my vision." _This girl is not all together is she?_ Sasha thought. Just then she spoke up to him. "I need him and you'll see why."

Sasha looked at Loboto who looked toward him.

"You can find me at the top of that mountain." She pointed at a tall mountain that looked miles away. "Go. Hurry and bring me Truman."

She paused and looked at Sasha. "Wait." She walked over to Sasha. She took out a little vile from her pocket and grabbed Sasha's shoulder. She put the vile near her other hand, that was holding Sasha, and opened the bottle. After a moment or two. She closed the bottle and let them on they're way. "Hurry back." She said in a mocking voice and disappeared.

Loboto paused and looked at Sasha. So many questions so little time. "What did she do to you?"

Sasha paused trying to see if he felt any different. "I don't know. I feel normal." He told him as emotionless as ever.

"Who's Truman?" Loboto asked. He ran his fingers through his black hair as he waited for Sasha to reply.

Sasha looked at Loboto then moved his eyes down to his metal arm. "Famous Psychonaut." He said quickly. "What's with the metal arm?"

Loboto sighed. "You know what?" He muttered looked right through him. "I dunno." He snickered. "I really don't know how this happened. It's a long story and I'm not getting into it." He looked the other way and then back at Sasha.

Sasha sighed. "Let me get back to the camp." He paused. "Do you want to come?"

Loboto's eyes got wide. "Um. Sure. I don't like staying in this place alone at night. It gives me the creeps."

Sasha nodded. "It's getting dark." He muttered looking at the sunset over the lake. "Lets stay the night in my lab. I don't want to travel in the night."

Loboto agreed and followed Sasha to the lake. It looked dark in the sunset. "How should we get across?" Sasha asked. "Or how will you?"

Loboto narrowed his eyes. "And you can get across yourself?"

Sasha looked at the lake. "I can levitate."

"Show me."

Sasha looked at the water and tried to lift his feet up off the ground unsuccessfully. "What happened?" after a moment of thinking, he, then, remembered the girl. How she put her hand on his shoulder and trapped something in the vile. "That little witch stripped my powers!" He yelled.

Loboto sighed. "I told you she was bad news." He paused. "I guess they're is only one way to get across." He squatted down and put his hand in the water. "Its not that cold. Here goes nothing." He jumped in with his pants only his pants and shoes on.

Sasha's eyes narrowed in disgusted. "That can't be sanitary."

Loboto shrugged. "Probably not. But do you see any other way?"

Sasha looked around. Nothing but rubble that would sink in the water. Sasha looked at Loboto. "Wait for me." He told him giving up. He took off his jacket then took off his stripped shirt leaving only his pants and shoes.

He got in the mucky water slowly trying to get used to it. "After this, we're taking showers." He muttered. Loboto laughed as he started to swim toward the camp.

They swam slowly to Whispering Rock and noticed no one was on the banks. "Let's get in to my lab without anyone seeing." Sasha suggested. "Then we can take showers and I can give you an insanity test." Loboto rolled his eyes as they stepped up onto the docks.

He started shivering in the cold night. Sasha noticed him shaking and grabbed his left shoulder with his right hand. He rested his chest onto Loboto's back and arm to create heat by body warmth. Sasha didn't understand why he was being so nice to him, but he had a feeling he had too, like an urge to be nice to him. "C'mon," He muttered rubbing his shoulder. "Let's get to my lab."

Loboto nodded and followed his lead as we walked up the dock. His teeth started chattering and Sasha rested his head on Loboto's shoulder. Loboto liked the attention but it worried him that for some reason Sasha was being nice and didn't know why. They had already seemed like friends and they had only known each other for forty-five minutes.

After a while he forgot the question and tried to enjoy the company of Sasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, this is my Sasha/Loboto fic. Please review nicely.


End file.
